Celles avec qui tout a commencé
by Lolostar20
Summary: 3 soeurs possédant les plus grands pouvoirs du monde. La jolie Estrella, l'énergique Sol et l'apaisante Luna prennent respectivement Sakura, Shaolan et Eriol sous leurs ailes. Que ce passe-t-il lorsque 3 frères, dangereux, viendront tout chamboulé?
1. L'arrivée des étoiles

_Salut! C'est ma première fic, alors soyez indulgeants! Je n'exige pas de review ou quoi que ce soit. Je m'efforcerai de répondre à vos questions si vous en avez._

_**Bonne lecture! Puisse la chance m'être favorable...**_

La lune entamait à peine sa descente pour laisser le soleil prendre sa place. Elle brillait accompagnée par ces magnifiques étoiles veillant sur la ville de Tomoeda et ses habitants. Pourtant, dans cette ville, un jeune homme seul dans un immense appartement ne réussissait à retrouver le sommeil. Bien que la ville soit sans vie à cette heure, on pouvait le voir à sa fenêtre, fidèle à son poste. À 16 ans, le jeune Shaolan Li avait tout le profil du _sex-symbol_ attitré : extrêmement riche, beau comme un dieu et aussi célèbre qu'une star. Il avait les cheveux bruns chocolat, quoiqu'un peu caramélisé sur les reflets, relativement cours en bataille tombant devant ses yeux bruns de la même teinte que celle de l'écorce du vieux chêne. Il atteignait presque le mètre quatre-vingt, un mètre quatre-vingt de muscle et de virilité pure. Le jeune homme originaire d'Hong Kong dégageait une sensualité et un charme indéniable. Il continuait la tradition familiale en ayant reçu le don de la magie de son ancêtre, Clow Reed, l'un des plus grands magiciens que la terre ait vu. Il était rentré la veille d'Espagne, prétextant un voyage d'affaire pour sa mère, la célèbre PDG de Li Corporation, Yelan Li, même si ses intentions étaient totalement autres. La réponse qu'il y reçut ne l'avait guère rassuré, elle l'avait au contraire inquiété. Shaolan se dit qu'il y avait au moins une bonne nouvelle qui n'était pas petite ; il allait retrouver sa bien-aimée ainsi que tous ceux qui le faisait sentir à sa place. Le jeune chinois se retourna vers son lit et s'y recoucha. Contrairement aux 5 nuits précédentes, il réussit à se rendormir…

***Le lendemain***

Le jeune chinois entra en classe avec un peu d'avance comme à son habitude. Il salua Tomoyo, sa meilleure amie ainsi que celle de sa petite amie, et Eriol, son meilleur ami. Les deux intéressés se retournèrent pour saluer à leur tour le nouvel arrivant. La jeune japonaise avait les cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus très discrets et de grands yeux bleus pâles. Elle était quand même grande pour une jeune femme de son âge ce qui permettait à beaucoup plus de personne de voir ce magnifique sourire qui ne la quittait plus depuis que Shaolan était revenu en ville pour sa meilleure amie. Après tout, Tomoyo était beaucoup trop heureuse pour eux pour perdre son sourire. Elle se leva et fit la bise à son meilleur ami. Shaolan se tourna vers Eriol. Ce dernier était, en réalité, la réincarnation du grand sorcier, Clow Reed, en jeune anglais qui avait déménagé au Japon environ quatre ans auparavant. Il avait les cheveux noir de jais et ses yeux bleus encadrés par de mignonnes lunettes rondes étaient si foncés qu'ils semblaient de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Son caractère posé et calme transperçait dans ses traits avec un air de sagesse. Shaolan regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit pas celle qu'il cherchait désespérément du regard. Il regarda Tomoyo qui lui répondit sans même avoir entendu la question :

-Elle est en retard, comme à son habitude.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit. Il était content que rien n'ait changé pendant son absence. Les trois amis parlèrent du voyage de Shaolan posant des questions sur l'Espagne. Puis, quelques minutes avant que les cours ne commencent, on entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte du local complètement à bout de souffle. Une grande japonaise châtaine d'un mètre soixante-dix aux yeux verts émeraude venait de faire son entrée. La jeune femme avait marché dans les couloirs jusqu'au moment où elle entendit deux élèves parler d'un certain élève revenu d'Espagne. Elle s'était mise à courir voulant voir le jeune Li le plus vite possible. Après cette entrée remarquée, Shaolan se tourna vers la porte et vit celle qu'il attendait si impatiemment depuis hier soir. Un seul mot réussit à franchir ses lèvres.

-Sakura…

Ce simple mot confirma à la jeune femme que son petit ami était bien rentré de son voyage. Elle courut vers lui qui lui ouvrait les bras comme il lui avait ouvert son cœur cinq ans avant : avec confiance et sans peur. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Shaolan avait détesté la brunette. Ils étaient en compétition pour le titre de nouveau Maître des cartes de Clow, mais le jeune chinois s'était vite rendu compte de son erreur puisque la jeune fille fût la seule à avoir réussi l'exploit d'ouvrir le cœur du beau jeune homme. La belle Sakura alla s'y réfugier, mais il la fit tourner dans les airs avant de la déposer pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'un humain pouvait donner. Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence qui s'installa alors.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Si tu savais comment la réciproque est vraie.

-Alors, comment c'était? Je veux tout savoir!

-Peut-être plus tard. Les cours vont commencer.

-Tu te défiles!

-Je ne me défile pas! Aller, viens.

Shaolan lui prit la main et entraîna Sakura à sa place, juste devant celle du beau brun. La cloche sonna et le professeur entra. Le jeune homme se pencha vers son ancienne rivale et susurra à l'oreille de celle-ci.

-Je te l'avais dit que les cours allaient commencer.

-D'accord, mais je t'aurais bien à un moment.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Il se rassit dans le fond de sa chaise. Le professeur se racla la gorge.

-Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous avez passé un beau week-end. Ce matin, nous recevons une élève étrangère.

La porte s'ouvrit et une magnifique jeune fille entra. Elle avait des cheveux lisses lui allant aux hanches d'un blond dorés comme Sakura n'avait vu que dans des livres ou des films, des lèvres roses pulpeuses, des yeux bleus comme l'eau des Caraïbes et une peau de la même teinte et de la même texture qu'une pêche. Son sourire franc avait quelque chose d'apaisant et de réconfortant. Le professeur termina d'écrire son nom au tableau.

-Elle se nomme Estrella. Elle nous vient de…

-Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais je tiens à me présenter moi-même et mon nom se prononce _Estréiya_. (Prononciation espagnole, désolée) Alors, bonjour. Je suis une andalouse, ce qui signifie que je viens d'Andalousie, une région au sud de l'Espagne.

Shaolan émit un drôle de son de surprise et se leva en regardant la nouvelle. Et c'est maintenant qu'elle apparaissait! Il avait passé un temps fou à la chercher en Espagne pour la retrouver en avant de sa propre classe au Japon! Elle le regardait un peu effrayée et un peu surprise.

-Es? C'est bien toi?

-Li?

Sa voix avait sonné comme du miel et du velours. Sakura aurait pu l'écouter toute la journée. Si les voix avaient eues une couleur, celle de la nouvelle aurait été sans aucun doute or étincelant. Le professeur, aussi surpris que les autres, indiqua le bureau à côté de Shaolan à la nouvelle. Sa façon de marcher avait quelque chose de dansant et de gracieux, tel un cygne. Elle aurait rendu verte de jalousie toutes les plus grandes ballerines du monde. Estrella s'arrêta à côté de Sakura qui n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, comme hypnotisée. L'andalouse se pencha vers la japonaise et lui dit simplement :

-Je pourrais te montrer comme faire. Dans la vie de tous les jours comme avec tes pouvoirs.

Puis elle continua son chemin laissant Sakura sans voix. Si elle n'avait pas été assise, elle aurait tombée. Comment se faisait-il que la nouvelle soit déjà au courant pour ses pouvoirs alors que son propre père en était inconscient? Le cours passa à une vitesse folle. Lorsque la cloche annonçant la récréation sonna, Shaolan s'approcha de Sakura encore sous le choc.

-Est-ce que ça va, mon cœur?

Estrella s'installa sur son bureau où ses oreilles pouvaient tout entendre.

-Elle… elle est… au courant… pour mes pouvoirs.

-Bien sûr que je suis au courant!

Estrella entra dans la conversation. Sakura parut choquée.

-Mais, comment…?

-C'est très simple. Si tu te rappelles ce que ton cher petit copain t'a dit, tout deviendra clair.

-Euh… Je ne lui ai rien dit.

-QUOI! C'était la seule chose que je t'avais demandé, Li!

-Peut-être que vous pourriez me l'expliquer à deux maintenant?

Estrella, toujours en colère contre Shaolan, regarda Sakura avec des yeux tendres. Elle pensa :

_Ma petite Sakura… Ma fleur de cerisier prodige…_

-D'accord, mais ce midi car je tiens à ce qu'Eriol et Tomoyo soient présents.

-Tu connais leurs noms?

-Tu comprendras tout, tout à l'heure.

Estrella se tourna vers Shaolan et le frappa sur le torse avec son index accusateur.

-Toi, tu vas me le payer cher! Je te raconte tout pour que tu passes le message à ta copine, ma protégée, dans le but de me sauver du temps et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire est de revenir en Espagne pour me chercher au lieu de faire ce que je t'avais demandé! Tu crois que j'ai envie de me taper le récit de ma vie d'immortelle! Je crois que tu ferais mieux de surveiller ta petite personne si tu ne veux pas m'avoir à dos!

Sakura ne comprenait plus grand chose dans la dispute qui se passait sous ses yeux. Des mots résonnaient dans sa tête. _Ma protégée? Revenir en Espagne? Pour me chercher? Ma vie d'immortelle?_ La pauvre Sakura n'y comprenait rien. Tomoyo passa ses bras par-dessus les épaules de son amie. Elle n'y comprenait rien non plus. Eriol regardait la scène de plus loin. Quelque chose le dérangeait quand il regardait la nouvelle, comme s'il la connaissait, mais qu'il ne se rappelait plus de où ni comment et encore moins de qui elle était. Il l'apprendrait tôt ou tard. Et s'il avait bien entendu, ça serait tôt. Les cours reprirent et passèrent encore plus vite que les premiers. Shaolan savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas dû mettre Estrella en colère, surtout si cela concernait Sakura. La jeune andalouse tenait à Sakura comme si elle était sa fille, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Lorsque la cloche du dîner sonna, Estrella se leva et se plaça à côté du bureau de la jeune japonaise. Elle la couva des yeux deux secondes avant de lui parler d'une voix douce.

-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Pour t'avoir rendu confuse, mais j'étais certaine que tu étais au courant! Et je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise en criant sur Li.

-Ça va, tu es pardonnée.

L'andalouse sourit d'une joie immense et lui tendit la main.

-Viens, on va manger.

Sakura prit la main qu'Estrella lui tendait. La jeune japonaise agrippa la main de son petit ami. Tomoyo attrapa l'autre main de l'andalouse avant de prendre celle d'Eriol. L'image qu'ils donnaient faisait chaud au cœur. Les trois jeunes filles si différentes au centre, bras dessus-bras dessous, encadrées de deux jeunes hommes encore plus différents l'un de l'autre prenant la main de chacune des jeunes filles des extrémités. Tous heureux.

Arrivés dehors, la blondinette les installa sous un cerisier en fleurs.

-Vous êtes prêts à m'écouter? Parce que je ne le répèterai pas deux fois!

-On est tous prêts!

-Alors voilà…

« Sur Terre, il existait, et ce bien avant Clow Ride, 3 entités extrêmement puissantes, c'était 3 femmes, 3 sœurs, unies non par les liens du sang, mais par les liens de l'âme. Toutes représentaient un pouvoir différent chacune. Il y avait le soleil, les étoiles et la lune. Ces trois femmes se séparèrent les pouvoirs magiques spéciaux. Le soleil était associé au 4 éléments, à l'attaque et à l'énervement. La lune fut associée à la connaissance, à la défense et à la nature calme. Quant aux étoiles, si mystérieuses, elles furent associées aux pouvoirs psychiques, aux sentiments et à l'apparence. Elles partagèrent certains pouvoirs comme l'immortalité, le temps, l'espace et la séduction. Bien qu'elles fussent totalement pacifiques et aimantes envers l'humanité, leurs pouvoirs étaient trop puissants pour qu'elles espèrent restées toutes ensemble. Elles durent faire un choix déchirant. La plus jeune, représentante des étoiles, changèrent leurs apparences et les dispersèrent. Elle resta en Andalousie, dans le Sud de l'Espagne. La plus âgée, représentante du soleil, partit en Californie, aux États-Unis, et celle du milieu, représentante de la Lune, partit dans le Queensland, en Australie.

« Avec les années, les trois sœurs ne se virent que lorsqu'elles devaient sauver une ville ou un pays. Elles commencèrent à oublier qui elles étaient et ce qu'elles représentaient, alors elles se réunirent et décidèrent qu'elles devraient se créer un ou une protégée qui utiliserait la même source de pouvoir que sa créatrice. Ce ou cette protégée pouvait naître des millénaires plus tard. Chacune des entités créèrent leur protégé tout en sachant très bien que le jour où elle le ou la rencontrerait, chacune d'elles serait prête à mourir pour cette petite créature si fragile. Les 3 sœurs se tatouèrent leurs symboles respectifs dans le creux du poignet gauche. De cette façon, à chaque fois que l'une d'entre elles deviendrait trop humaine, le symbole brillerait et provoquerait une courte douleur intense. Avec les années, elles prirent le nom de leur symbole dans leurs langues maternelles. La représentante du soleil devint Sol, la représentante de la lune devint Luna et la représentante des étoiles devint… Estrella.

« Avant de commencer l'ultime séparation, elles se firent la promesse de veiller sur les trois protégés toutes ensemble dépendant de qui était la plus près. Elles se promirent, plus pour elles-mêmes, d'agir comme une mère pour leur protégé(e). Avant de partir, Sol, l'aînée du soleil, proposa d'échanger les noms des protégés. Sol dévoila le sien : Shaolan. Puis ce fut au tour de Luna qui répondit avec sérénité : Eriol. Enfin venu son tour, la jeune Estrella dit, toute fière de son choix : Sakura. »

Tous la regardaient avec un regard tellement surpris qu'Estrella tenta de se retenir de rire. Shaolan avait plus l'air choqué qu'autre chose.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas raconté cette dernière partie?

-Parce que je voulais le dire devant tout le monde.

-Alors je suis ta protégée?

-Oui ma fleur. Et tu es encore plus belle en vraie que ce que j'avais imaginé, il y a de cela tellement longtemps.

Estrella caressa le visage de Sakura, non de façon amoureuse, mais d'une façon maternelle. Touchée par ce simple geste, la petite japonaise se réfugia dans les bras de son mentor. Elle versa quelques larmes de joie et d'autres de tristesse. Elle qui avait perdu sa mère à l'âge de trois ans, voilà qu'elle en trouvait une autre qui comprendrait tout ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir. Gêné par cette situation, Shaolan partit plus loin, aux bords d'une petite fontaine. En la regardant, il se rappela que, le jour où il avait découvert ses véritables sentiments envers sa belle, il s'était caché de cette dernière derrière cette fontaine. Tomoyo et Eriol le rejoignit. La jeune femme toucha l'épaule du chinois.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…

-Si ce n'est pas toi qui nous le dis, nous, on ne peut pas deviner!

-Je sais bien, Eriol, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser.

-Par rapport à quoi?

-Et bien, par rapport à la relation entre Sakura et Estrella et par rapport à ce qu'on vient d'apprendre à propos des protégés de Sol et Luna.

Eriol ferma les yeux et déposa sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

-Tu sais, je suis dans la même situation que toi. Tout va bien se passer. Tout ce qui peut arriver, c'est que les pouvoirs de Sakura deviennent plus puissants.

-Tu sais quoi? Tu as raison.

-C'est souvent le cas, mais merci.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de coude de la belle japonaise. Ils retournèrent sous le cerisier où Estrella et Sakura riaient aux éclats. Shaolan s'assit derrière cette dernière qui s'accota sur l'épaule du beau brun. Il lui fit un de ces sourires que l'on voit seulement dans les magazines. Il se tourna vers Estrella.

-Tu as un endroit où dormir ce soir? Si non, je suis seul dans mon appart'.

-Merci, mais c'est bon. J'ai acheté un condo de luxe à deux étages dans le centre. Vous voulez venir ce soir? Je cuisine super bien selon me deux sœurs.

-Moi, je viens si Saki y va. Tu en penses quoi?

-Moi, j'y vais! Et toi, Tomy?

-C'est d'accord. Eriol?

-Pourquoi pas, si tout le monde y va?

-Parfait! Après les cours? Et, ma fleur, emmène Kero avec toi. S'il n'a pas changé, il t'en voudra si tu ne l'emmènes pas.

-D'ac-accord.

Ils se levèrent tous pour rentrer. Eriol resta en arrière. Il était tellement troublé par l'andalouse. Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, Estrella se retourna vers le jeune anglais.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Je me demandais… Avez-vous déjà rencontré Clow Reed toutes les trois?

-Oui, à plusieurs reprises et je sais que tu es sa réincarnation. Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai ce sentiment de te connaître, mais pas d'où ni comment.

-Clow s'est retiré de ton esprit, mais tu en as gardé quelques souvenirs. Certains très détaillés et d'autres en parcelles, je suppose. J'ai raison?

-Oui.

-Eriol, laisse-moi t'expliquer une petite chose. Il existe 3 types de souvenirs : ceux du cerveau, ceux du cœur et ceux du corps. Ceux du cerveau sont ceux que tu ne peux pas oublier comme le parler ou encore le vélo, tu comprends?

-Ouais…

-Ceux du cœur sont des souvenirs par rapport aux gens ou aux évènements. Ceux-là, tu peux complètement les oublier. Enfin, ceux du corps sont un mélange des deux premiers. Ce sont les sentiments et les sensations liées à telle personne ou à tel endroit ou même à tel geste. Ceux-là non plus ne s'effaceront jamais. C'est probablement un souvenir de ce type que tu as vis-à-vis moi.

Elle lui fit un sourire qui aurait rendu amoureux n'importe qui. Shaolan, qui était resté spectateur de loin, vit le rouge monté aux joues de son ami. La blondinette prit la main d'Eriol et le fit courir pour rattraper les autres. Le cours de mathématiques commença et Sakura, dépitée et découragée, lança un regard au beau brun. Ce dernier lui sourit en se retenant bien de rire. Une fois la torture de Sakura terminée, celle du chinois commença. Bien qu'il soit parfaitement bilingue, le cours de japonais restait son pire car la grammaire était son point faible. À la fin des cours, Estrella prit la fleur de cerisier à part.

-Appelle ton frère, s'il te plaît. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'inquiète et invite Kéro.

-D'accord.

-On t'attend, alors dépêche-toi.

Sakura appela son frère, Toya, pour lui demander de ne pas l'attendre pour le dîner. Elle lui demanda de dire à Kéro de la rejoindre à l'école. La petite boule de poil se mit à voler discrètement vers l'école de sa maîtresse. En voyant cette dernière, il cria son nom… puis remarqua la nouvelle tête du groupe. Il se cacha derrière une tête brune. La nouvelle ferma les yeux et soupira avant de se pencher sur le côté de parler à l'arrière de la tête de Shaolan.

-Bonjour Kerobero. Ne me dis pas que tu m'as oubliée?

L'intéressé eut un flash et sortit de sa cachette pour sauter, tout sourire, sur son interlocutrice.

-ESTRELLA! Comment aurais-je pu t'oublier?

-_*rires*_Je suis bien contente de te voir moi aussi. Tu vas bien? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais beaucoup plus… gros.

-Ne m'en parle pas. Je suis obligé d'avoir une forme d'emprunt à cette époque. Toi, tu n'as pas changée en quelques siècles.

-Ça te déçoit? Espérais-tu vraiment que je change?

-Non, et c'est tant mieux comme ça!

Une pensée traversa son esprit et il perdit son sourire, il avait même l'air inquiet.

-Si tu es là, ça veut dire qu'elle est là aussi?

-Oui, Véga est là.

Kéro pâlit à en devenir blanc.

-M'en veut-elle encore?

-Oui…

-Oh non!

-…mais je m'occupe d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas. De plus, ce soir, c'est moi qui cuisine.

Le petit ours ailé reprit vite des couleurs. Sakura, Shaolan, Tomoyo et Eriol se regardèrent, personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. La bande marcha jusqu'au centre-ville guidés par la belle espagnole qui parlait avec le gardien solaire toujours installé sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Ils entrèrent dans un condo absolument magnifique. L'entré en couloir entièrement blanc était entrecoupé par deux portes de chaque côté. Le couloir s'ouvrait sur un immense salon de deux étages de haut. Les murs étaient blancs ainsi que le plafond. Deux foyers en céramique noire étaient installés dans des coins opposés et, prenant presque la largeur complète d'un mur, une télévision à écran plat était installée. Un énorme divan en « L » blanc trônait au centre accompagné d'un autre petit fauteuil blanc. En avant, une table basse en céramique noire avec un dessus en verre supportait quelques magazines et un vase avec une rose noire artificielle. Des tableaux de peintres célèbres étaient accrochés à divers endroits. Le mur opposé à l'entrée était presque entièrement composé de verre, en réalité, il s'agissait d'un bay window gigantesque. La cuisine était presque totalement faite de cette même céramique noire et tout ce qui était électrique était en acier inoxydable. Les escaliers donnant accès au deuxième étage et aux chambres, accessibles par le salon, avaient une rampe en acier par-dessus un pan de verre donnant un effet de balcon au deuxième étage. La chambre des maîtres était différente des autres pièces de la maison. Elle était peinturée en vert lime, bleu aqua et rose melon d'eau. Trois pans de rideaux comme des voiles à pois de chaque couleur étaient installés à la grande fenêtre. Le lit, très simple, était en argent dans le fond de la chambre avec une multitude de coussins donnant l'illusion d'un divan. Un bureau monsieur (une commode avec deux tiroirs et une armoire par-dessus) et un bureau madame (commode avec deux rangés de trois tiroirs et un énorme miroir par-dessus dont un pan amovible) en bois de cerisier étaient de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée en acajou. La porte voisine de celle de la chambre des maîtres était aussi en acajou. Elle donnait accès à un bureau. Un bureau en chênes avec un Mac à trois écrans était installé accoté sur le mur bleu ancien comme le reste de la pièce. Le mur opposé au bureau était une bibliothèque encastrée prenant tout le mur avec des livres de tous les âges : des manuscrits à la reliure en cuire au dernier livre de Nora Roberts en passant par des atlas, des dictionnaires de médecine, etc. Le mur opposé à l'entrée était en fait des portes françaises donnant sur un balcon offrant une vue magnifique. La pièce suivante était un studio d'enregistrement insonorisé dans les mêmes teintes que le salon. Les murs étaient recouverts de cuir blanc pitonné et au centre de la pièce trônait un magnifique piano à queue noir. Accrochées au mur, des guitares acoustiques et d'autres électriques avec une basse. Estrella entra et appuya sur un bouton qui fit disparaître le piano pour faire découvrir une batterie. Elle regarda ses invités, tous avec la bouche ouverte d'étonnement, et sourit, fière de son effet. Il restait deux pièces à voir. La première était une salle d'entraînement autant physique que magique. La dernière pièce arriva. Estrella s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna. Elle prit Tomoyo par le poignet et l'entraîna en avant avec elle. Lorsque l'andalouse ouvrit la porte, un cri de joie fut lancé par Tomoyo. Un studio de couture et un dressing, voilà ce qu'était la dernière salle. Tout le tour de la pièce, des poutres en acier soutenaient robes, jeans, jupes, chandails, etc. Une poutre n'avait encore que des supports. La blonde emmena la japonaise aux cheveux noirs avec elle devant la dite poutre. Tomoyo la regarda sans comprendre.

-Tomoyo, j'ai un service à te demander.

-Oui?

-Pourrais-tu me faire une garde-robe semblable à celle que tu as créée pour Sakura? Je suis une vraie amatrice.

La jeune fille sauta au cou de la maîtresse de maison. Bien sûr qu'elle acceptait la demande! Ils retournèrent au salon et s'installèrent confortablement. Kéro sortit et s'assit sur la table basse et regarda la belle espagnole.

-Décidément, tu n'as pas perdu ton goût pour la déco ni pour ton style vestimentaire. Mais, c'est quoi cette céramique? Je n'en avais jamais vu de la noire avant.

-C'est simple parce que ce n'est pas de la céramique, c'est beaucoup trop fragile.

Shaolan la regarda, perplexe. Vu la quantité, n'importe quoi d'autre que de la céramique coûterait une vraie fortune.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors?

-De l'onyx noir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Tous se tournèrent vers Sakura.

-Désolée de ne pas être callée en déco!

-Ce n'est pas grave, ma fleur. L'onyx est une pierre semi-précieuse.

-Ah, d'accord.

Eriol sortit de sa torpeur.

-Mais ça coûte une fortune en quantité moyenne, alors en grosse quantité comme ça…

-Mon cher, je vivais sur cette terre avant que les premiers humains voient le jour. On ne nous appelle pas, moi, Sol et Luna, « les sœurs de la vie » ou encore « celles avec qui tout à commencer » pour rien! Bon, maintenant, la question existentielle… où voulez-vous manger?

-Ici, non?

-Il faut que vous sachiez qu'avec le temps, j'ai appris à cuisiner les plats traditionnels de chaque pays et je ne demande pas : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger? » mais « Où veux-tu manger? ». Si quelqu'un veut manger quelque chose d'anglais, je peux le faire. Voyez-vous?

-D'accord. Je mangerais bien thaïlandais et vous?

La soirée passa rapidement. Ils riaient, parlaient de tout et de rien. Un moment, Estrella s'installa près de la fenêtre et se mit à regarder dehors, leur tournant le dos. Shaolan, inquiet, alla se placer à côté d'elle. Des larmes coulaient, telles des diamants, sur les joues de la belle.

-Hey, ça va?

Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle avait tant fait pour lui en Espagne qu'il lui devait bien ça. Elle ne tenta pas de se dégager ni de camoufler ses pleurs. Elle lui parla sans quitter la ville des yeux.

-Et si je n'en étais pas capable?

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Je ne vous ai pas dit quelque chose. Shao, ni moi ni aucune de mes sœurs avons le pouvoir absolu. Même réunies, nous ne sommes pas les plus puissantes dans ce bas monde. Il existe un pouvoir semblable au nôtre, mais le mal coulant dans leur veine ne leur donne que plus de puissance. Et si je n'étais pas capable de protéger Sakura? De te protéger? De les protéger?

Elle avait prononcé ses derniers mots en pointant la ville du menton. Le jeune chinois la regarda, surpris par ses propos.

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles! Tu es capable de n'importe quoi, je le sais parce que je t'ai vu à l'œuvre. Maintenant, sèche ses larmes qui ne sont pas dignes de ton visage.

-Merci.

Elle le serra très fort dans ses bras. Elle essuya discrètement ses larmes dans le chandail du jeune homme qui chuchota.

-C'est malin, maintenant, je suis trempé.

Elle rit et retourna auprès de ses invités suivi par le beau brun qui espéra mentalement qu'il ne lui avait pas menti…


	2. Des soeurs inséparables

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre 1! Voici le chapitre 2! Je vous préviens, je n'arrêterai pas d'écrire, même si vous ne m'écrivez pas. _

**_Bonne lecture!_******

Le temps passa depuis l'arrivée de la belle blonde. Les prétendants ne manquaient pas, mais aucun d'eux ne furent satisfait car l'objet de leur convoitise préférait de loin passer son temps avec Sakura, Shaolan, Tomoyo et Eriol. Chacun d'eux avaient invité les autres à dîner, mais Estrella n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller chez Sakura et personne n'avait encore vu la fameuse Véga. Les jours passèrent et puis ces jours se transformèrent en semaines. Un jour, un matin tout à fait comme les autres, alors que la bande entourait le bureau d'Estrella, en plein débat, le professeur entra avec un regard un peu perdu comme celui qu'il avait lors de l'arrivée de l'andalouse. La cloche sonna.

-Bon matin. Aujourd'hui, encore, nous recevons deux nouvelles élèves.

L'espagnole trouva l'évènement sans intérêt et baissa son regard sur une feuille blanche sur laquelle elle commença à écrire les paroles d'une chanson. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent l'une à la suite de l'autre.

La première était une belle grande blonde aux cheveux bouclés, comme un halo autour de son visage en ovale parfait, tombant au milieu de son dos qui mettait en valeur ses reflets roux. Ses yeux bruns intenses et mystérieux semblaient sans fond. Sa peau de pêche rosée avait rougi au niveau de ses joues. Si sourire si franc dévoilait une rangée de dents blanches et si bien alignées qu'elles auraient convenues à une annonce télévisée de dentifrice.

La deuxième, quant à elle, était aussi belle que les deux blondes qui l'avait précédée à l'avant, mais d'une façon tellement différente. Elle était aussi grande que les deux autres jeunes femmes nouvellement arrivées. Elle avait de longs cheveux vagués lui allant aux hanches d'un noir ténébreux sans aucune autre couleur, des yeux bleus si pâles qu'ils paraissaient presque blancs, sa peau était très pâle, d'un teint ivoire, donnant l'impression que la jeune femme était fragile. Elle était calme et posée et semblait avoir les mêmes traits de caractères qu'Eriol qui paraissaient dans son visage. La blonde prit la parole.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Sol. Je viens de Los Angeles en Californie, dans le sud des États-Unis.

-Je vous souhaite le bonjour également. Pour ma part, je suis Luna et je viens de Brisbane dans le Queensland, en Australie.

En entendant les noms et les provenances, Estrella releva la tête puis, après les avoir observées, écarquilla les yeux et un sourire d'intense bonheur se dessina sur son visage. Elle se leva pour faire face aux jeunes femmes qui écarquillèrent les yeux à leur tour. Le professeur regarda l'andalouse avant de laisse échapper quelques mots.

-Oh non, ça ne va pas recommencer!

Estrella le regarda très choquée et quelques peu vexée, voir outrée.

-Sachez, cher monsieur, que ces deux jeunes femmes et moi sommes sœurs et que nous avons été séparées de nos 6 ans jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Alors, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, vos remarques dans ce genre, vous pouvez les gardez pour vous afin de me laisser vivre pleinement mes retrouvailles avec mes sœurs.

En parlant, elle s'était avancée et avait passé ses bras autour de Sol et Luna, ce qui permit à tous de voir leur ressemblance énorme au niveau physiologique. Les élèves regardèrent leur camarade avec stupeur pour deux raisons principales : un, elle avait été presque irrespectueuse avec le prof et, deux, venait-elle vraiment de dire qu'elles étaient sœurs? La gente masculine n'en revenait pas. Les trois filles les plus canons de l'école se retrouvaient dans leur classe et les trois étaient sœurs. À la fin du cours, tout en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires pour le cours de sport, Estrella présenta Luna à Eriol et Sol à Shaolan. Elle présenta ensuite à ses deux sœurs sa protégée, Sakura, ainsi que la meilleure amie de celle-ci, Tomoyo. Les deux jeunes femmes s'émerveillèrent devant Sakura, insistant sur le fait qu'elle était tellement mignonne. L'andalouse les rappela à l'ordre et le regard de Sol se posa sur Shaolan avant que ce dernière ne disparaisse dans les vestiaires. Elle ne réussissait pas à cacher la fierté qu'il lui procurait. Il semblait tellement plus puissant que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Luna, de son côté, avait elle aussi regardé Eriol avait qu'il ne disparaisse pour se changer. Aucun sentiment ne paraissait su son visage, bien qu'il en soit autrement pour ce qu'elle ressentait. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, ce qui prouvait qu'elle avait réussi son objectif. Elle pensa que leur entraînement pourrait commencer le soir-même afin d'être prêt à combattre des personnes beaucoup plus puissantes qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer. Pensant à deux personnes, un homme et une femme, de ce niveau de puissance, l'australienne glissa un regard inquiet à Sol qui, elle aussi, la regardait, inquiète. Une fois dehors, les deux nouvelles restèrent un peu en retrait pour parler librement. Celle aux cheveux noirs entama la discussion puisqu'il restait une bonne dizaine de minutes avant le cours et elles étaient prêtes.

-Tu crois qu'elle se souvient?

-Surement pas, tu as vu comme moi comment elle nous a accueilli tout à l'heure?

-Et si elle s'en rappelait en le voyant? Et si lui, il ne l'avait pas oubliée?

-Dans ce cas, il faudra intervenir. Leur amour ne peut pas voir le jour.

-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu ne voulais pas les voir ensemble.

-Parce qu'il aurait pu pervertir notre pure et innocente sœur.

-Et si ce n'était pas elle qui aurait été influencée, mais lui?

-Comment est-ce qu'un seul d'entre eux aurait pu changer? As-tu déjà rencontré les autres?

-Non, mais Es est capable de changer n'importe qui. Toi, tu les as déjà vus?

-Non, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler d'eux et je ne veux pas nous voir avec un seul d'entre eux.

-Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que les gens changent par amour? Et puis, tu ne t'es jamais dit que si c'était arrivé, c'était parce que ça devait arriver?

-Un, oui, mais je n'y crois pas. Deux, non, je ne regrette absolument pas ce que j'ai fait il y a déjà deux cents ans.

-C'est toi qui vois, mais as-tu seulement vu le visage de notre sœur après ce que tu as fait?

Et Luna partit, laissant sur place une américaine bouchée. Non, elle n'avait pas croisé les yeux d'Estrella après cette nuit-là, mais elle avait la conviction qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour sa sœur, mais sa conviction partirait-elle d'un mauvais fond?

***Le soir-même***

Toute la bande s'était rassemblée chez Estrella, incluant Luna et Sol. Cette dernière n'avait pas souri depuis sa discussion avec sa cadette. Elle n'avait pas cessé d'y penser, le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait éloigné de sa sœur la hantait. Sakura l'avait bien remarqué, mais ne disait rien de peur de mettre la représentante du Soleil mal à l'aise. Elle posa discrètement sa main sur celle de la jeune femme qui la regarda un peu surprise. La maîtresse des cartes lui sourit en signe de compassion et de soutient. La blonde lui rendit son sourire. La maîtresse de maison prit place derrière son bar nouvellement installé sous le balcon intérieur du deuxième étage.

-Bon, nous sommes vendredi et vous dormez tous ici, alors, ne lésinons pas sur les festivités! Faisons couler l'alcool, mes amis. Que voulez-vous boire? Les aînés d'abord, alors, Sol?

-Un Hot Night in Bangkok, s'il te plaît.

-Tout de suite!

Tomoyo regarda Sol, intriguée.

-C'est quoi comme cocktail?

-C'est un mélange entre de la liqueur de ginseng, du nectar de fruit de la passion et du nectar de tamarin avec une touche de citron vert.

-Ça a l'air plutôt bon.

-Je te donnerai une gorgée.

La japonaise lui fit un sourire. L'américaine lui rendit bien. Bientôt, on entendit la voix d'Estrella.

-Voilà! Un Hot Night in Bangkok. Luna, qu'est-ce que je te sers?

-Un Shanghai, je te pris.

-Tout de suite et, en passant, si vous n'y connaissez pas grand-chose, il y a une carte avec nom et description de chaque cocktail.

Chacun des moins de 18 ans, soit tous les autres à part les sœurs, prirent un menu pour deux. Sakura et Shaolan en profitèrent pour se rapprocher et entrer dans un semblant d'intimité. Eriol et Tomoyo aussi se rapprochèrent, mais n'eurent aucun contact. Les deux sœurs virent l'attirance mutuelle des deux jeunes gens et se lancèrent un regard complice. Luna, assise de l'autre côté d'Eriol, vit que Sol était vraiment serrée entre Tomoyo et Shaolan et entrevit une opportunité. Elle se leva et fit signe à sa sœur de lui laisser de la place à côté du jeune chinois. La blonde comprit et se colla à la japonaise qui dut se coller à son tour sur le jeune anglais. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent tellement de place au centre que la fashionista se retrouva presque lovée sur le jeune homme. Ils tentèrent de faire comme si rien n'était un moment, mais, à cette distance, l'attirance prit rapidement le dessus et, sans vraiment savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser passionnément. Fières d'elles les deux femmes se tapèrent dans la main. Puis, l'andalouse entra en scène.

-Voilà pour toi, Luna. Oh… d'accord. On voit qu'il y en a qui s'amuse. Bref, Shaolan?

-Hein? Oh, ma commande. Eriol?

Le jeune homme reçut deux coups de coude, un de sa petite amie et l'autre de l'australienne. Cette dernière lui souffla quelque chose.

-Passe ta commande et laisse-les avoir leur moment de bonheur. Après, vous n'aurez pas vraiment le temps de vous reposer, et ce de tout le weekend.

-D'accord. Alors, je vais prendre un Mei Kuei Lu Chiew.

-C'est parti!

Sakura eut un flash et regarda les représentantes des astres solaires et lunaires.

-Pas de repos? Je croyais qu'on passait un weekend de rêve?

-De rêve? Là, tu rêves, chérie. Ce soir, demain et après-demain vont être utilisés pour votre entraînement. Il n'est que 5h00. Nous allons prendre deux heures pour manger et festoyer, puis c'est par tranches de deux heures que ça va marcher. On a un horaire.

-D'accord.

Estrella vit le malaise des deux couples, Eriol ayant mis fin à l'embrassade pour écouter sa tutrice, et se décida à intervenir.

-C'est prêt Shao. Eriol, tu as choisi?

-Oui, un Pink Love.

-Oh, monsieur à des goûts raffinés. Un vrai anglais! J'ai connu quelqu'un comme toi, une fois.

Paniquées, les deux sœurs se regardèrent. Le jeune anglais semblait intéressé.

-Ah oui? Comment s'appelait-il?

-À vrai dire, je ne m'en rappelle pas très bien. Je me rappelle qu'il était spécial, pas comme les autres humains. Aussi qu'il était très à cheval sur les manières et qu'il avait un appétit…malade! C'est tout.

-C'est dommage.

-Ton cocktail est prêt. Ma fleur? Ton choix?

Sakura leva la tête, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui adresse la parole.

-Euh… je ne sais pas encore.

-Je peux attendre quoique je te ferais bien un Piña colada.

-D'accord.

-Ça sera prêt dans quelques minutes.

Le jeune chinois baissa les yeux sur son ancienne rivale.

-Ça ne va pas Saki?

-Non, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Peut-être la fatigue. La semaine a été longue.

-C'est vrai, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Avec ce que tu vas boire, tu vas être réveillée jusqu'à deux heures du mat'.

-Si tu le dis, alors, je te crois.

-C'est prêt!

Estrella avait mis peu d'alcool car elle avait compris que c'était le premier essaie de la jeune fille. Elle se tourna finalement vers la seule non-magicienne de la pièce.

-Et toi, Tomoyo, qu'est-ce que je te sers?

-J'hésite entre un Trou Noir et un Tequila Sunrise.

-C'est ta première fois?

-Oui.

-Un Trou Noir. C'est plus léger.

-D'accord.

-C'est partit.

Une fois le cocktail finit, elle se fit un Langue de Feu. Ils portèrent un toast et burent tous une petite gorgée, sauf la maîtresse de maison qui le prit cul-sec. Après voir prit un repas copieux, la représentante des étoiles entraîna Tomoyo avec elle vers le deuxième étage. Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent sur le balcon extérieur pour observer les étoiles pendant que Luna préparait le salon pour son « cours » sur leurs caractéristiques magiques. La blonde se mit à soupirer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle se refusa à les faire sortir. En regardant les étoiles, elle se mit à parler.

-Tu sais, j'ai menti tout à l'heure.

-À quel propos?

-Je me souviens très bien de ce fameux anglais. Il s'appelait Allen et il a été mon premier et seul amour.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Sol est entré dans ma chambre un soir. Elle semblait paniquée. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit que… enfin qu'il était… mort. Je ne l'ai pas digéré et fais mes valises. Pendant trois jours, je suis restée dans mon lit à regarder sa photo. Seule Luna pouvait entrer, je ne supportais pas de voir Sol. Puis, au bout de ces trois jours, je me suis levée et je suis partie. Où j'allais? Je ne m'en souciais pas, l'important était de foutre le camp le plus loin possible. J'ai pris un bateau et j'ai atterrie en Espagne, où j'ai passé les deux cents années suivantes.

-Je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ça devait arriver d'une façon ou d'une autre puisqu'il était mortel.

-Mais pas comme ça.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent puis restèrent là, sous les étoiles bienveillantes, alors que les autres, à l'intérieur, apprenaient une partie de l'histoire non-écrite…


	3. Un début d'entraînement difficile

_Salut! Je suis désolée du retard! À partir de maintenant, je poste un chapitre par lundi. Promis! Petite note, les noms sont écrits avant les répliques pour ce chapitre seulement parce que les répliques fusent un peu. J'espère que vous apprécierez autant ce chapitre que les deux autes!_

**_Bonne Lecture!_**

Pendant que Tomoyo et Estrella parlaient sur le balcon à l'extérieur, les jeunes magiciens attendaient Luna, leur « professeure » pour les deux prochaines heures. Lorsque cette dernière arriva, ils commencèrent tout juste à s'impatienter. Ils s'installèrent dans le grand divan en « L » alors que la « prof » prenait un mètre et insérait un disque dans le lecteur de la télévision. La première image apparue était un soleil. Elle se tourna vers eux.

Luna -Si je vous parle du Soleil, à quoi vous fait-il penser? Sakura?

Saki -À la chaleur, au feu, à l'été.

Luna -Bien. Shaolan?

Shao -À la lumière, à la perpétuité, à la constance.

Luna -Vraiment bien. Eriol?

Eriol -À la puissance, à l'énergie, à l'histoire.

Luna -Bien. Vos réponses sont toutes très bonnes. Maintenant, tout en sachant qu'elle représente le Soleil, quels pouvoirs pensez-vous que possède Sol? Saki?

Saki -Et bien la force, l'élément du feu, je ne sais pas.

Luna -Tu as une petite partie de la réponse. Quelqu'un la connait? Personne?

Shao -Je ne crois pas. Toi, Eriol?

Eriol -Pour être franc, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Luna -D'accord. En réalité, elle possède presque cent fois plus de pouvoirs que ça. Elle possède comme pouvoirs le feu, l'eau, la terre, le vent, le combat, le coup mortel, la lumière, l'agressivité, l'emportement et la colère.

Saki -Le coup mortel? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Luna -Et bien, c'est comme ça qu'on a appelé la capacité d'achever un ennemi en un seul coup. Le coup mortel ou O.H.K.O., ce qui est l'acronyme de One Hit Knock Out.

Eriol -Et l'emportement?

Luna -C'est la capacité à réagir de façon prompt. Bon, maintenant, regarde cette image. Que voyez-vous?

À l'écran, plusieurs images représentants les différentes phases de la lune passaient à répétition.

Shao -La lune.

Luna -Que représente-t-elle?

Eriol -La nuit, le calme, la sagesse, l'harmonie.

Luna -Bien. Qui d'autre?

Saki -L'instabilité, le changement, le réconfort, l'accomplissement.

Luna -C'est profond. J'aime bien. Shao?

Shao -Les conseils, l'ombre, la sécurité, le silence.

Luna -C'est bien. Maintenant, sachant que je représente la lune, quels pouvoirs je possède?

Shao -Le savoir, le conseil, le calme, la douceur.

Eriol -L'obscurité, la compréhension, le secret.

Saki -Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Luna -Il vous manque des petites choses. En tout, je possède comme pouvoirs le savoir, l'impartialité, l'imagination, la création, la compréhension, le bouclier, l'esquive, le conseil, le calme, la douceur et l'obscurité.

Saki -Le bouclier et l'esquive? C'est carrément la défense!

Luna -C'est un peu ça. Vu que Sol a les pouvoirs d'attaque, moi, son opposée parfait, je me devais d'avoir ses pouvoirs contraires si tu veux. Bon, passons aux étoiles.

Eriol -Là, je ne sais absolument rien.

Shao -Même chose.

Saki -Idem.

Luna -D'accord. Eh bien, pour beaucoup de gens, les étoiles représentent l'humanité, voir une partie d'eux-mêmes car elles ont tout vu et ne jugerons pas. Ces gens disent aussi qu'ils sont portés à aller se confier aux étoiles. Elles ont un impact important sur la mentalité humaine. Voilà pourquoi Estrella possède tous les pouvoirs concernant le contrôle de l'esprit. Elle possède comme pouvoirs l'hypnose, la télékinésie, la télépathie, la téléportation, la métamorphose, la symbiose, le contrôle des émotions et l'illusion. Voilà pourquoi Estrella n'a pas besoin de pouvoir d'attaque ou de défense, car elle peut éviter complètement les combats, batailles, guerres et autres. De plus, elle ne peut se résoudre à faire mal à quelqu'un à cause de son pouvoir de symbiose.

Shao -C'est quoi, comme pouvoir?

Luna -La symbiose, au niveau pouvoir, est une capacité permettant au possesseur de ressentir les états physiques et mentales de son opposant. Cela empêche Estrella de blesser quelqu'un physiquement car elle ressent la douleur qu'elle inflige, mais cela lui permet aussi d'infliger des blessures énormes au niveau psychologique. J'y pense, Sakura, as-tu appelé Yué et Kéro?

Saki -Non, pourquoi?

Luna -Va les appeler tout de suite. Nous allons avoir besoin d'eux. Tu as bien séparé Yué de sa forme d'emprunt?

Saki -Oui.

Luna -Parfait. Appelle-les.

Saki -D'accord.

Luna -Shao, va chercher Estrella sur la terrasse. Eriol, va chercher Sol dans la salle d'entraînement.

Deux -D'accord.

Tous partirent. La belle australienne eut un sourire. Ils allaient vivre un moment historique : les retrouvailles des amants animales, Kéro et Véga. Ça promettait d'être mouvementé. Dans la salle d'entraînement, Sol était en sueur et frappait de toutes ses forces un pauvre punchingball qui n'avait rien fait. Lorsqu'Eriol rentra, elle s'essuyait le front avec sa serviette. Elle l'écouta, à bout de souffle, puis le suivit jusqu'au salon. Pendant ce temps, sur la terrasse, Shaolan avait eu droit à une scène tellement touchante que, s'il avait eu son appareil, il les aurait prises en photo. Deux femmes superbes sur un balcon en imitation de marbre blanc sous un ciel étoilé par une nuit chaude sans nuage. La blondinette s'appuyait sur la rampe du balcon, face à la ville, de tout son poids et la japonaise avait une main posée sur l'épaule de son interlocutrice. Le jeune homme se sentait coupable de mettre fin à une telle scène, mais il n'avait pas tout à fait le choix. Estrella se retourna vers lui et l'écouta. À la fin, elle entraîna Tomoyo avec elle à l'intérieur. Au salon, il ne manquait que Yué et Kéro. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Kéro était caché derrière Yué, encore sous sa forme d'emprunt.

Shao -Salut la peluche! Yué.

Kéro -Répète un peu pour voir!

Saki -Ça suffit tous les deux!

Es -Elle à raison. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs Kéro. Aller, forme originelle!

Yué était un homme très grand avec des cheveux gris tombant à terre. Il était tout vêtu de blanc et ne perdait jamais son sang-froid, ce qui lui donnait des traits sévère et dur sans émotion. La forme originelle de Kerobero était un grand lion sans crinière avec deux grandes ailes de la même couleur que son pelage blond.

Sol -Tu as franchement l'air plus fier là, non? Surtout que Véga va être là dans quelques instants.

Kéro -QUOI!

Luna -Quel moyen efficace de caché ta présence! Place-toi près de Sakura et elle n'ira pas vers toi.

Le lion courut littéralement vers sa maîtresse. Yué le suivit, mais en marchant.

Luna -Bon, vous connaissez tous les deux gardiens du maître des cartes. Eh bien, Clow s'est inspiré de nos gardiens respectifs. Sol, je te pris. Ouvre le bal.

Sol -Si tu insistes.

Elle retira son t-shirt pour rester en sous-vêtement et se tourna. Deux soleils étaient tatoués dans son dos. Les flammes de chacun d'eux formaient un nom. Le premier, sur sa colonne vertébrale juste avant la naissance de sa nuque, indiquait « Andromède » et le deuxième, sur la gauche de sa colonne en bas complètement, indiquait « Pégase ». Les deux soleils se mirent à briller directement sur la peau de la jeune femme et une femme, plus mûre, entra dans la pièce accompagnée d'un léopard. La femme avait des cheveux blonds très courts, des yeux bruns dorés et un teint bronzé par le soleil. Deux grandes ailes blanches étaient attachées dans son dos nu, sa robe blanche ne s'attachant qu'au cou. Le léopard portait comme un gros collier prenant toute la largeur de son cou avec une topaze brulée comme ornement central. Deux ailes de grandeur proportionnelles à sa taille ornaient son dos. Sol se retourna vers les jeunes magiciens.

Sol -Voici Andromède, le léopard du Zénith, et Pégase, la gardienne du jour.

Andro -Kéro, ça fait longtemps.

Kéro -Trop longtemps.

Pég -Yué. Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour.

Yué -Tu me vois aussi surpris que toi.

Sol -À toi, Eriol.

Eriol -D'ac-accord.

Le jeune anglais se concentra et une panthère noire entra suivie d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Les deux avaient des ailes ressemblant plus à celles des fées que celles des autres gardiens qui ressemblaient à celles des anges.

Luna -Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontré. Moi, c'est Luna et voici mes sœurs, Estrella et Sol. Les gardiens de Sol, Andromède et Pégase.

La panthère prit la parole.

? -Moi, c'est Spinel Sun et voici Ruby Moon. Enchanté.

Sol -Idem pour nous. Luna, c'est à toi.

La jeune femme imita sa sœur et laissa voir deux phases de lune différentes tatouées dans son dos. Le croissant de lune sur son épaule droite indiquait « Calypso » et la pleine lune sur sa hanche gauche indiquait « Phœbe ». Une faible lueur sortit alors des deux tatous et une panthère normale arriva suivie d'une jeune femme aux yeux bleus aqua et aux longs cheveux blancs comme neige. La panthère avait le même collier que le léopard, mais c'était une pierre de lune qui ornait le collier. Luna se retourna vers les jeunes magiciens, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

Luna -Voici Calypso, la panthère du Croissant de Lune, et Phœbe, la gardienne de la Pleine Lune.

Andro -Cal, il y a beaucoup trop d'année entre chacune de nos rencontres.

Cal -N'est-il pas? Tu vas bien Pég?

Pég -Oui, enfin, je crois. Tu as l'air en pleine forme Phœbe.

Phœbe -Toi aussi.

Es -À toi, Shao.

Shao -Quoi? Non, je n'ai pas de gardien, moi.

Sol -Menteur!

Saki -Pardon? Mon Shao ne ment pas, il n'a jamais eu de gardien.

Luna -Mensonge!

Shao -Puisque je vous dis que je n'en ai pas! Ou, en tout cas, je ne les ai jamais vus…

Es -Là! Tu as mis le doigt dessus!

Saki -Dessus quoi?

Luna -Sol, te rappelles-tu le vieil adage? Que disait-il?

Sol -Bien sûr que je m'en souviens! Il disait « Voir, ce n'est pas croire, mais croire c'est voir ».

Eriol -Je comprends!

Le couple se retourna vers lui avec un regard sceptique.

Deux -Ah bon?

Eriol -Mais oui! Elles te disent que ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as jamais vu tes gardiens que tu n'en as pas. Ils sont là, mais n'ont jamais eu besoin d'apparaître.

Es -Voilà! Maintenant concentre-toi sur la forme animale qui te porte chance et sur l'apparence physique de ton ange gardien.

Shao -Je ne…

Luna -Chut! Fais-le, c'est tout!

Le jeune chinois ferma les yeux, sentant tous les regards fixés sur lui. Il se sentait vraiment idiot, mais il savait que c'était mortel de se mettre ne serait-ce qu'une seule des sœurs à dos, alors les trois! Il n'osait même pas penser aux conséquences possibles. Il vit apparaître derrière ses paupières clauses un loup gris hurlant à la lune. L'animal portait des bracelets en argent sur chacune de ses pattes et un large anneau était accroché à son oreille droite. Les bijoux avaient tous comme ornement une magnifique émeraude de la même teinte que les yeux de sa belle. À côté du loup se tenait un homme à demi-vêtu. Son pantalon large était vert comme les émeraudes, idem pour ses yeux. Il avait la peau basanée et ses muscles étaient tous très développés. Il avait des cheveux noirs plats très longs qu'il tenait attaché en queue de cheval haute sauf deux mèches qui tombait devant ses épaules et son toupet coupé carré au-dessus de son regard perçant. Lorsque Shaolan rouvrit les yeux, les deux êtres qu'il avait imaginés se trouvaient devant lui.

Sol -On ne peut pas dire que ton gardien est laid. Disons qu'il se laisse regarder.

Es -Il se laisse regarder? Il est que trop sexy tu veux dire.

Luna -Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Es. Il est canon ton gardien Shao. Son petit nom, c'est quoi?

? -Kanda… Je m'appelle Kanda.

Shao -Eh bien, je suis le premier surpris. Tu es le gardien de l'Équité. Et lui, c'est Forseti, le loup de la Justice. Mais d'où je sors ça, moi?

Sol -De ton fort intérieur ou ton subconscient, tu choisis. Voici venu le moment fatidique. Estrella, je te pris.

La jeune andalouse sourit. Elle se mit en sous-vêtement et montra ses deux tatouages. Des noms écrits en constellations. Le premier, à la naissance de sa nuque, formait un « Véga » très visible. Le deuxième, à la limite de ses minishorts au centre, formait un « Aludra » très sexy. Une étoile de chaque constellation se mit à briller puis, doucement, la lueur atteignit les autres étoiles sans que les premières ne s'éteignent. Un tigre blanc absolument magnifique apparu aux côtés d'une belle jeune femme tout de blanc vêtue à la peau mate. Les yeux de la jeune femme n'avait d'égal en intensité que ses cheveux noirs tous les deux. Les yeux du tigre étaient d'un bleu saphir tellement intense qu'ils paraissaient irréels. L'animal portait un collier argent identique à ceux, en or, des deux autres félins près d'eux, qui avait comme ornement un saphir de la même couleur que ses yeux.

Es -Voici Véga, tigresse blanche du Crépuscule, et Aludra, la gardienne de l'Aube…


	4. Un cours d'histoire

_Salut à Tous! Je suis désolée du léger retard, mais je suis en période d'examen. Voyez comme je pense à vous! Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre que les trois autres que vous avez obligatoirement aimés pour vous rendre juqu'ici._

**_Bonne lecture à vous!_**

* * *

_-Voici Véga, la tigresse blanche du Crépuscule, et Aludra, la gardienne de l'Aube…_

À peine Estrella finit sa phrase qu'une énorme chaîne en argent apparut accrochée au collier de la tigresse qui leva des yeux interrogateurs vers sa maîtresse. Cette dernière sourit avant de montrer avec sa tête le lion juste en face. Lorsque la tigresse vit Kéro, elle ne put retenir un grognement.

-Kéro!

Véga réagit agressivement lorsque ce dernier lui fit un sourire mal à l'aise. Elle avait prononcé son nom comme si le dire lui écorchait la langue. La belle andalouse le remarqua et s'empressa de dire, d'un ton tout à fait serein :

-Véga, Kéro est au service de Sakura, ma protégée. Par conséquent, tu le touches et tu la toucheras elle-aussi. Et si ça la blesse, ça me blesse aussi. Tolèrerais-tu l'idée de me faire souffrir?

-Non, jamais de la vie. Je suis désolée.

Véga frotta sa tête sur les cuisses d'Estrella et la chatouilla avec ses moustaches. La jeune femme ria, un son tout à fait divin, et descendit à sa hauteur afin de lui rendre ses caresses. Sakura ne revenait pas de la relation que sa tutrice entretenait avec ses gardiennes. Elle ne leur semblait en aucun point supérieur et elle s'amusait avec elles sans qu'elle prenne le contrôle de quoi que ce soit. Estrella, Véga et Aludra semblait avoir une relation d'entre-aide tout à fait extraordinaire entre elles. La gardienne de l'Aube regarda le lion avec un air hautain.

-Vous règlerez vos histoires tout à l'heure. Dis, Kéro, au niveau appétit, es-tu encore un croisement entre un mini-goret et un paresseux?

-Répète un peu pour voir?

-Comme si j'allais me gêner! Ah Yué, tu es là toi aussi?

-Toujours aussi petite peste qu'avant, à ce que je vois.

-ASSEZ!

Les regards se tournèrent vers la maîtresse des cartes et la maîtresse des étoiles. Elles avaient crié à l'unisson. Pourquoi fallait-il tout le temps les arrêter, ces quatre-là? Sol, Luna, Shaolan, Eriol et même Tomoyo regardaient avec stupeur les deux femmes désormais côte-à-côte. Elles étaient si différentes et, en même temps, si semblables. Kanda fut le seul à garder son regard sur Aludra. Il la trouvait tellement belle. Il sortit de sa transe et brisa le silence gêné qui s'était installé.

-Et si vous mettiez vos différents de côté? Vous ne voyez pas que ça les fait souffrir! Si vous teniez à vos maîtresses autant que vous le dites, vous ne supporteriez pas de les voir dans cet état.

Les quatre gardiens se regardèrent avant de baisser les yeux, honteux. Aucun n'osait bouger. Puis Véga s'approcha des jambes de l'andalouse et commença à ronronner en la regardant. La jeune femme posa ses yeux sur l'animal qui commença à frotter sa tête sur les jambes humaines en signe de regret. La jeune femme s'agenouilla, prit la tête de la tigresse entre ses mains en souriant, les larmes aux yeux, avant de serrer l'animal dans ses bras et de fondre en larmes. La gardienne regardait la scène et ressentit un élan de tristesse intense avant de se rapprocher et de frotter le dos de sa maîtresse. Les autres, devenus spectateurs, observaient cette drôle d'accolade avec un mélange de tendresse et de tristesse. La belle blonde arrêta de pleurer et se releva en s'excusant à tous de ce moment de faiblesse. Elle fit signe à sa sœur de continuer son cours. Luna n'était pas certaine.

-Tu es sure que ça va?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète donc pas! Et continues ton cours, il ne te reste que 45 minutes!

-D'accord, ne t'énerve pas! Bon, futurs experts en magie, qui peut me dire pourquoi nous avons tous des gardiens?

Sakura, Shaolan et Eriol se regardèrent. Tous haussèrent les épaules en signe d'ignorance. La belle australienne reprit.

-À un moment, dans l'histoire, une force décide qui aura de la magie dans les veines ou non. Lorsque le potentiel de magie d'une seule personne atteint un certain niveau, cette force décide des gardiens qu'elle enverra pour protéger le magicien. L'animal représente le potentiel total de magie, alors que l'humain représente le niveau de son maître. Certaines personnes apprennent très jeunes à se défendre, comme Shao, ce qui permet aux gardiens de rester « endormis » en attendant de prendre leur forme originelle afin de protéger le maître. Il vous faudra apprendre à ne faire qu'un avec eux et, lorsque vous aurez réussi, nous vous tatouerons votre symbole dans le dos ce qui vous permettra de faire appel à vos gardiens seulement par la force de la pensée. Pensez à votre symbole ce weekend pour qu'on puisse vous le tatouer une fois que nous vous jugerons prêts. Eriol?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dira que nous serons prêts?

-Lorsque vous serez aptes à utiliser les pouvoirs d'un de vos gardiens, c'est parce que vous ne faites qu'un avec ce dernier. À ce moment, et seulement là, nous vous jugerons prêts. Si vous n'avez plus de question, vous pouvez disposer.

Estrella repartit sur le balcon pour pouvoir pleurer à sa guise. Il lui manquait tellement! Elle se tourna vers ses gardiennes.

-Savez-vous comment faire pour oublier le seul être que vous avez aimé de toute votre âme?

Aludra posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse.

-Je crains qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen.

-Suis-je donc condamnée à souffrir éternellement?

-Ne dis pas ça! Tu vas aimer à nouveau, j'en suis certaine.

-Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel calvaire?

-Tu n'as rien fait. La vie est injuste.

-Arrête! Nous savons toutes les deux que rien n'arrive pour rien dans ce bas monde. La vie est juste, jusqu'à un certain point. Ma seule chance de passer outre est de trouver quelqu'un à aimer et qui m'aimera en retour.

-Je ne relèverai pas. Le cours de Sol va commencer, tu viens?

-Non, allez-y. Je vais rester un peu ici pour confier ma peine aux étoiles.

-C'est toi qui voit, Es.

Les deux gardiennes rentrèrent, mais allèrent dans la chambre de leur maîtresse au lieu de se rendre au cours. La belle blonde attendit d'être seule pour pouvoir pleurer librement. Elle ne savait pas que, sur la rue, un jeune homme la regardait, le cœur déchiré. Il voulait aller la consoler, mais on lui avait interdit. Il retourna donc d'où il venait, le cœur lourd. À l'intérieur, Sol commença son cours d'histoire.

-Bon, tout le monde est là? Parfait! Au commencement, il n'y avait rien sur Terre. Un jour, les hommes arrivèrent, on ne sait comment, et commencèrent à écrire l'histoire. À ce moment, nous étions 6 esprits : 3 frères et 3 sœurs. Nous vivions en paix avec les hommes jusqu'au jour où ils découvrirent le feu. Le plus vieux des frères, Flame, mon équivalence masculine, le représentant du soleil, était très attaché à la planète et développa une haine féroce envers les humains en les voyant se civiliser ce qui est synonyme de destruction de la flore, on le sait tous. Il nous laissa un mot, disant qu'il ne supportait plus les humains et qu'il allait tout faire pour les arrêter. Il croyait bien faire pour la planète, mais l'humanité était très importante à nos yeux. Il partit avec ses deux frères, qui prirent les noms de Pain et Fear avec les années, et ils créèrent « les frères de la mort » ou « ceux avec qui tout va se terminer ».

« L'humanité continuait d'évoluer, malgré les tentatives des trois frères. Seul le plus vieux avait une véritable raison d'en vouloir aux hommes. Puis les guerres commencèrent. Pain en fut très touché et essaya de les arrêter en leur montrant la douleur causée. Il a vu l'humanité s'autodétruire, mais jamais l'humanité n'écouta et il développa une haine féroce envers les hommes. Pain est l'équivalent de Luna, le représentant de la lune. Nous avons eu de la difficulté à le ralentir, car nous ne pouvions pas le stopper. Nous en avions déjoué deux, alors pourquoi échouerions-nous cette fois? Nous, non, j'ai été sotte de penser que tout ce passerait bien.

« Sans aucune raison valable de détester l'humanité, le benjamin, Fear, se sépara de ses frères, il y a à peu près 200 ans. Il avait un bras différent, ayant le pouvoir de détruire des démons nommés Akumas. Le problème venait de son physique. Son bras portant l'arme anti-Akuma était rouge noirci, comme recouvert de sang sèche. Il avait reçu une malédiction lui faisant changer ses cheveux du brun-châtain au blanc et lui donnant une énorme cicatrice partant de son front, au-dessus de son œil gauche, traversant son œil, créant une ligne sous son œil et terminant sa course le long de sa mâchoire, le tout rosé. L'œil touché par la malédiction pouvait détecter les Akumas avant qu'ils n'attaquent. Il rejoignit la Congrégation de l'Ombre, un groupe spécialisé dans la destruction d'Akuma. Son bras portait ce qu'ils appelaient une Innocence de type symbiotique, ce qui signifiait qu'il était né avec son Innocence. Il prit le nom d'Allen Walker et devint Exorciste, un spécialiste de l'élimination d'Akuma.

« Le jeune Allen vécut beaucoup d'aventures, ce qui permit à son œil et son Innocence « d'évoluer ». Son œil devint plus performant et son Innocence, lorsque activée, ne protégeait plus que son bras, mais son corps au grand complet. Son Innocence était plus destructrice et comprenait une cape blanche ainsi qu'un masque d'argent. Le capuchon de sa cape était fait de plumes et lui faisait comme une couronne lorsqu'il la mettait. Ce qui lui valut le nom de _Crowned Clown. _Estrella portait elle aussi une Innocence de type symbiotique. Lorsqu'elle s'activait, les deux petites ailes qu'elle avait dans le dos grandissaient et se recouvraient d'adamentium, un métal indestructible. Puis deux gants apparaissaient sur ses avant-bras avec, pour chacun, deux ailes de chaque côté du poignet. Sur un gant, les ailes étaient beaucoup plus grandes, de la taille d'un arc à flèche. Lorsqu'Estrella imitait une tireuse à l'arc, une flèche se créait entre ses doigts et tuait ce qu'elle visait, ou, du moins, blessait la cible. C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

« L'Innocence d'Estrella lui valut le nom de _Angelic Archer._ Les gens de la Congrégation les envoyaient souvent en mission ensemble. À force de se côtoyer, ils tombèrent amoureux, mais Allen, ayant été rejeté de la civilisation à cause de sa différence, avait été déçu par les hommes et avait à son tour développé une certaine haine envers les hommes. J'ai eu peur qu'il pervertisse ma chère petite sœur, si pure et si innocente. J'ai cherché un moyen de les séparer, mais le seul que j'ai trouvé convenable a considérablement éloigné ma sœur de moi à cause de la douleur que je lui ai causé. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de qui il était vraiment et, malheureusement, la seule chose que j'ai trouvée fut de faire croire à Estrella qu'Allen était mort. Elle m'a cru tellement facilement. Pendant trois jours, l'accès à sa chambre me fut refusée et, à la fin de ce délai, elle fit ses valises et partit en Espagne. Moi, je suis retournée en Californie et Luna retourna en Australie.

« Le problème, voyez-vous, c'est que ces trois garçons sont très puissant, au moins autant que nous, mais, contrairement à eux, Estrella, la plus puissante, à passer ces deux cents dernières années à s'entraîner et à augmenter ses pouvoirs afin de se changer les idées. Elle est rendue tellement puissante que si on s'y mettait tous, moi, Luna, Shaolan, Eriol et Sakura, on ne la battrait quand même pas. Voilà la menace que nous vous préparons à combattre.

Luna eut les larmes aux yeux en se remémorant la douleur de sa petite sœur. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre son aînée parler de l'âme-sœur de sa cadette comme une menace.

-Je te le répète une dernière fois, Sol. Si Allen se pointe, tu n'interviendras pas et tu les laisseras vivre ce qu'ils ont à vivre. Ai-je été assez claire?

-Mais Luna…

-Il n'y a pas de mais! Arrête de prendre notre sœur comme une personne faible et influençable! Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle est plus puissante qu'elle n'y paraît. Mais ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est qu'elle est plus puissante au niveau magique, plus forte au niveau physique, mais aussi plus forte de caractère et en tant que personne. Quand vas-tu enfin intégrer cette info à ton esprit?

La jeune californienne ne put prononcer aucun mot, trop surprise par la dureté, la colère et la détermination dans le ton de sa sœur. Elle avait une attitude tellement protectrice envers la plus jeune sœur. Fatiguée de cette discussion unilatérale, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs prit un air écœuré et s'en alla pour sortir carrément du condo. Juste avant de passer la porte, elle s'arrêta et, sans se retourner, décida d'achever sa sœur.

-En passant, Estrella savait très bien qui il était et avait, en pleine conscience de cause, décidé de le changer.

Et elle partit. Les adolescents étaient un peu dépassés par les évènements, mais chacun ayant une opinion différente. Shaolan et Sakura avait le même avis sur la situation, c'est-à-dire comment Sol avait-elle pu causer autant de souffrance à sa petite sœur volontairement? Question que Shaolan ne s'empêcha pas de formuler sur un ton de colère énorme.

-Comment as-tu osé?

-De quoi tu parles?

-Comment peux-tu simplement te regarder dans le miroir tout en connaissant la douleur que tu as infligée VOLONTAIREMENT à ta propre sœur?

-Shao, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! Je suis certaine que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir deux sœurs, alors sois gentil et tais-toi.

Le chinois la regarda. Son regard était indescriptible. Sa petite amie fixa la blonde choquée à l'extrême. Le jeune homme ne put se retenir et éclata.

-JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST D'AVOIR DEUX SŒURS! NON, MAIS TU TE FICHES DE MOI? ET TU PRÉTENDS ME CONNAÎTRE? SACHES, POUR TA GOUVERNE, QUE J'AI QUATRE SŒURS ET UNE COUSINE QUE JE CONSIDÈRE COMME MA SŒUR ET QUI AGIT COMME TEL! ET ESSAI ENCORE DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON ET TU NE PARLERAS PLUS JAMAIS, C'EST BIEN COMPRIS? ET, VU QUE JE PARLE EN CONNAISSANCE DE CAUSE, JE SUIS UN EXCELLENT FRÈRE DONC J'AURAIS DIT À MES SŒURS QUE JE N'APPROUVAIS PAS LEUR CHOIX AU LIEU DE METTRE EN SCÈNE LA MORT DE CELUI QU'ELLES AIMAIENT COMME TU AS OSÉ LE FAIRE À ALLEN ET QUI TE DIS QUE TA SŒUR ÉTAIT FAIBLE ET AURAIS ÉTÉ INFLUANCÉE? PEUT-ÊTRE QU'ELLE AURAIT RÉELLEMENT PU LE CHANGER SI TU N'ÉTAIS PAS INTERVENU!

-Pardon?

La voix venait du deuxième étage. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le bureau, le lieu de provenance du son. Estrella était rentrée, alertée par les voix à l'intérieur et avait écouté le discours du brunet. Elle était pâle comme un drap et un mélange de douleur, de tristesse et de surprise déformait son magnifique visage. Ses yeux bleus, déjà rougis et boursoufflés, menaçaient de flouer sa vision par un voile de larmes. Elle avait bien compris le fameux discours, mais était-il vrai?

-Sol? Est-ce que c'est vrai? Tu m'as menti pour m'éloigner de l'homme que j'aimais parce que tu me pensais faible?

L'intéressée ne répondit pas, gardant ses yeux tristes et incertains sur son interlocutrice. Une envie de violence poussée par une colère si grande qu'elle aurait pu tout détruire parcourut le corps de la nouvelle venue. Faisant face à sa sœur, elle prit son élan et donna un coup de poing sur l'os de la joue à sa soi-disant grande sœur. L'américaine de se retrouva sur le sol où quelques gouttes de sang tombant de son nez et de sa joue contrastaient sur le marbre blanc du plancher. L'andalouse se massa le poing et vit que sa bague, un anneau en or massif surplombé de plusieurs pierres, notamment un rubis, un saphir, un diamant, une émeraude et un topaze, était elle aussi tachée de sang. Elle fixa sur sa sœur encore au sol un regard haineux.

-Suis-je faible grande sœur? Il serait temps que tu réalises que tu as plus besoin de moi que moi je n'ai besoin de toi.

Elle partit en colère, d'un pas saccadé vers le studio et claqua la porte. Sol, quant à elle, n'avait plus la force ni la volonté de simplement remonter son regard et fixa le parquet. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, se mélangeant au sang qui continuait à couler de sa joue où la plaie créée par la bague ne se refermerait pas avant un bon moment, tout comme la plaie de son cœur. Deux choses étaient différentes des deux plaies. Une, la durée de l'avant-guérison, et deux, celle qui l'avait provoqué. Dans le studio, on pouvait entendre une belle espagnole blonde en pleurs assise à son piano tout en jouant une mélodie apprise par l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle aime toujours. Ce même homme qu'on lui avait enlevé, volé par sa propre sœur…


	5. L'amour peut tout changer

_Salut les lecteurs! Je suis terriblement désolée pour le retard! Je suis en grosse période d'examens. Vous savez ce que c'est. Je vais essayer d'être quand même régulière, mais je ne suis pas libre jusqu'en juillet!_

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux bleus, Estrella croisa ceux gris de sa sœur Luna qui était assise sur le bord du lit. À moitié endormie, la blonde regarda sa sœur avec des yeux perçants à peine rougis même si elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer.

-Tu n'es pas restée ici pour me regarder dormir, rassure-moi?

-Comment as-tu su ce que je faisais?

-Il faut que je sache, Luna.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Tu étais au courant? Pour Allen?

-Oui, mais, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, elle avait tellement peur que je te dise quelque chose qu'elle ne m'a pas laissé seule avec toi depuis qu'on s'est retrouvées.

-Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça à moi?

-Je n'ai jamais compris non plus. Tu sais, Allen s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Il m'appelle tous les soirs pour savoir comment tu vas. Il m'a appelé ce matin parce qu'il t'a vu pleuré hier et voulait savoir si il te manquait à ce point.

-Tu as gardé contact avec lui?

-La vérité, c'est qu'il t'aimait tellement qu'il t'a suivi partout où tu allais pour te surveiller et s'assurer qu'il ne t'arrivait rien. J'ai gardé contact avec lui pour avec des nouvelles de toi. Il n'est jamais venu te voir ou te parler parce que Sol l'a menacé de mort s'il essayait. J'ai vu que tu l'avais changé, mais Sol ne voulait pas le comprendre. J'ai son adresse si tu veux aller le voir pendant nos cours consécutifs à Sol et moi, ça te donne 4 heures pour le convaincre de se joindre à nous.

-Merci beaucoup Luna. Je t'adore. Quelle heure est-il?

-9h30. Les autres sont encore couchés.

-J'arrive.

La belle australienne se leva et sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte avec douceur. La blondinette resta allongée quelques instants sur son lit à regarder son plafond imaginant les scénarios possibles pour ses retrouvailles avec son amour. Elle était en colère contre sa plus grande sœur, mais savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle ne pouvait y en vouloir indéfiniment. Après tout, l'américaine n'avait pas fait ça par pure méchanceté, mais par souci pour sa petite sœur. Estrella se leva et alla directement au dressing au fond du couloir. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se tourna vers son mur « été ». Dans le dressing, il y avait deux petites « salles » : une pour les jours ordinaires et l'autre pour les différentes occasions. Dans la « salle des jours normaux », chacun des 4 « murs » représentait une saison d'où leurs noms. La belle blonde regardait ses vêtements et choisit un magnifique chandail bustier moulant bleu aqua descendant jusque sous les fesses et une paire de short en jean très courtes. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en une couette haute. Elle se mit un peu de mascara et de crayon noir avec un cache-cernes très efficace. Elle mit un peu de fard à joue pour cacher sa pâleur dû à son manque de sommeil. La jeune femme descendit et regarda l'heure. 9h45. Elle avait fait vite. Elle rejoignit sa sœur sur le divan du salon et elles discutèrent jusqu'à 10h00. L'andalouse décida de commencer à faire à déjeuner pour que les estomacs criant famine réveillent leurs propriétaires en repérant l'odeur. La blondinette s'installa aux fourneaux et commença des pains perdus. Shaolan se leva, éveillé par l'odeur alléchante, suivi de près par Eriol. En voyant ce dernier, la maîtresse de maison cria à sa sœur d'ouvrir l'armoire à pains et d'en sortir le sac en papier brun. Elle termina ses pains perdus avant d'ouvrir le sac et de donner une partie de son contenu au jeune anglais.

-J'ai cru que je te ferais plaisir en t'offrant un déjeuner avec un élément typique de chez toi.

L'intéressé la regarda curieux et vit ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

-Tu m'as fait des scones?

-Oui et je suis la meilleure pour les préparer.

-Mais comment as-tu su que je préférais ceux à l'orange?

-L'intuition.

La blonde lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna aux fourneaux. Elle commença l'omelette de sa sœur avec du fromage, des oignons verts et du jambon avec quelques miettes de bacon. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, la blondinette se tourna vers le jeune chinois et lui demanda s'il en voulait une. Bientôt, la table était remplie de mets copieux et diversifiés. Les dernières dormeuses arrivèrent et tous purent déjeuner dans une ambiance joyeuse, malgré l'incident de la veille. D'ailleurs, Sol essaya de parler à sa petite sœur afin de s'expliquer, mais cette dernière se tenait le plus loin possible. À 11h00, ils firent une petite récapitulation de ce qu'ils avaient appris la veille et, à midi, ils prirent une pause pour ceux qui voulaient dîner. La maîtresse de maison s'installa dans le salon, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle n'y resterait pas longtemps. À 13h00, tout le monde se réunirent dans le salon.

-Bon, pour commencer, il vous faut avoir certaines petites précisions. Vous aurez trois types d'entrainement à suivre. Le premier se porte sur la concentration et le contrôle de vos pouvoirs. Il vous faut toujours rester concentré pour pouvoir utiliser correctement vos pouvoirs. Le deuxième se porte sur les réflexes au combat. Les réflexes défensifs, les réflexes offensifs, les réflexes mentaux et les réflexes verbaux vous seront nécessaires durant la grande bataille et le deviendront rapidement dans votre vie de tous les jours. Finalement, le dernier est porté sur l'augmentation de vos capacités physiques et magiques. Pour avoir plus de pouvoirs, il vous faut repousser vos limites physiques puisque les deux sont intimement reliés. Luna s'occupe du premier, Sol du deuxième et moi du dernier. Des questions? Eriol?

-Sans vouloir paraître indiscret, mais pourquoi est-ce toi qui nous donne ce fameux cours pour repousser nos limites?

-Parce que j'ai passé les deux cents dernières années à consacrer ma vie à l'augmentation de mes limites. Vu que je contrôle mon apparence, je peux faire en sorte que rien ne paraisse, même si je suis la plus forte physiquement ici. Sakura?

-Deux choses. Une : Tu crois vraiment que tu es plus forte que Shao? Et deux : Si on s'entraine à ces niveau tout le weekend comment allons apprendre à ne faire qu'un avec nos gardiens?

-Alors, un : oui, je suis certaine d'être plus forte que lui. Deux : vous devez prendre des rendez-vous avec votre tutrice afin de prendre un cours particulier. Ce qui se passe, c'est que nous allons vous tatouer, mais il n'y aura aucune magie dans vos tatouages comme les nôtres. Il y a aussi un petit problème au niveau de l'apprentissage en groupe de cette matière. Nous n'utilisons pas la même source de magie. Et la manière d'utiliser la magie peut différencier d'une source à une autre. Bon et si nous allions vérifier que ce que je dis sur ma force physique est vrai? Allons au dressing.

-Au dressing?

-Vous allez vous changer. Après tout, il est hors de question que vous fassiez du sport dans ces tenues. Si vous avez une tenue de sport dans vos affaires, allez l'enfiler. Les autres, vous allez trouver quelque chose au dressing. Tomoyo? Accompagne les filles, s'il te plaît. J'emmène ces deux messieurs avec moi.

-D'accord.

Luna, Sol et Sakura suivirent Tomoyo qui se chargea de trouver quoi mettre à chacune de ces dames. Pendant ce temps, les deux garçons regardaient curieusement Estrella. Elle leur sourit et les emmena dans le hall. Elle ouvrit une des deux portes qui étaient restées fermées depuis la première fois qu'ils étaient entrés dans le condo. Elle alluma la lumière et laissa les garçons passer. La pièce était remplie d'armes en tout genre passant du simple couteau au M16. Elle était entièrement blanche et ressemblait aux réserves d'armement des films avec des carrés et rectangles partout, sur les murs, le plancher et le plafond, d'où sortait la lumière. On aurait une pièce d'espion. Seule une armoire en chênes, à côté d'une autre encastrée dans le mur et ayant les mêmes caractéristiques, énorme et d'un âge vénérable n'était pas futuriste comme le reste de la pièce. La jeune femme ouvrit l'armoire en bois et en sortit deux habits de combats masculins. Celui du jeune chinois était composé d'un pantalon noir avec des coutures bleu pâle et des poches de chaque côté ainsi que d'un chandail sans manche dans le même style que le pantalon, mais il y avait une insigne sur le devant de l'épaule gauche, comme une croix fantaisiste superposée sur un genre de soleil argent. Celui du jeune anglais était identique. Les deux jeunes hommes se dépêchèrent à les enfiler. En les regardant, la blondinette mit une main sur sa bouche et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Shaolan n'eut pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre cette réaction. Les habits avaient appartenus à Allen et les voir sur quelqu'un d'autre avait probablement bouleversé la demoiselle. Cette dernière se reprit et sortit son propre habit de combat. Dans le même style que celui des deux jeunes magiciens, la tenue était composée d'un chandail sans manche très moulant avec le dos presque nu et d'un short moulant arrivant à peu près à la mi-cuisse. Elle attacha un support à couteau à sa jambe avant de mettre des bottes lassées montant juste au-dessus du genou en cuir noir. Elle portait le même insigne que les deux autres. Elle était franchement sexy.

-On y va?

-Juste avant, nos habits appartenaient à Allen, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui…

-C'est quoi cette insigne?

-C'est le symbole des Exorcistes de la Congrégation de l'ombre. Vous vous souvenez qu'on en a fait partis, moi et Allen?

-Oui. Bon, allons rejoindre les autres.

Ils partirent vers la salle d'entrainement. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, on entendit des exclamations de surprise. La jeune blonde était extrêmement sexy avec cet habit et les deux chandails des jeunes hommes laissaient voir leurs musculatures. Lorsque la blondinette passa devant Luna, cette dernière l'attrapa par le bras.

-Tu avais gardé toutes tes choses des Exorcistes?

-Les miennes et les siennes. Croyais-tu vraiment que je me débarrasserais des objets liés à la plus belle période de ma vie?

-Non, pas du tout, mais je pensais que tu les aurais cachés.

-Depuis que Sol leur a raconté, je n'ai plus de raison de les cachés, non?

-Tu as raison.

Sol eut un pincement au cœur en voyant sa sœur dans cet ensemble. Elle était si heureuse à cette époque et ces habits lui allaient si bien. Pourquoi avait-elle du causé son malheur? Tomoyo s'extasiait devant l'ensemble de la jeune femme. Le tissu était à la fois robuste et souple donnant une grande liberté de mouvement, le style était classe et simple et la porteuse avait les formes les plus avantageuses dans cette tenue. L'ancienne Exorciste commença son cours.

-Bon. Premièrement, connaissez-vous la phrase disant : « Un esprit sain dans un corps sain »? Il serait sage de l'appliquer dans ce cours. Avant même de pouvoir penser à augmenter vos pouvoirs, désolée, mauvais jeu de mot, il vous faut vous endurcir physiquement. La rapidité, l'endurance, la persévérance, la détermination, la force musculaire et la force de caractère. Ce sont les critères que nous allons explorer. Si nous nous fions au savoir de Luna, il nous reste six mois avant la grande confrontation. Utilisons-les afin d'affiner notre jeu. Dans quelques semaines, vous aurez toutes des habits comme les miens qui permettent beaucoup de mouvement que d'autre ne permettent pas et une protection très importante. Commençons par notez votre niveau. Shao?

-Oui?

-Viens te battre. Avec moi.

-À l'épée?

-Ah? C'est ton arme de prédilection, je suppose. Et c'est ton arme magique si je ne me trompe pas. D'accord. Véga?

La tigresse arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Va me chercher mon épée, s'il te plaît.

-Tout de suite.

Une minute plus tard, l'animal revint avec une magnifique épée en acier inoxydable avec un manche en argent incrusté d'un saphir au bout. Le combat commença. Le jeune chinois attaqua en premier, mais ne réussit pas à atteindre sa cible. Il continua à attaquer et le combat devint de plus en plus dur pour lui. Elle était agile, rapide et précise. Le combat se termina avec un chinois au sol sous la pointe de l'épée d'Estella, lui était à bout de souffle et elle n'était même pas décoiffée. Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

-C'était un beau combat pour un mortel. Aludra? Mets-lui un 15.

-Compris!

-Bon, allons-y avec Sol.

-Moi? Mais tu n'as pas besoin de me noter!

-Toi et Luna avez autant besoin que les autres d'augmenter vos pouvoirs. Alors viens ici me montrer ce que tu sais faire.

-Si tu insistes.

Un combat à main nue commença entre les deux sœurs. Les coups de poing et de pied s'enchaînaient. L'aînée finit au sol, la main de son adversaire sur sa gorge et un poing prêt à lui foncer dans le visage. Après s'être levée, l'ancienne Exorciste s'adressa à sa gardienne.

-Un 17.

Et l'heure restante passa ainsi. Sakura reçut un 11, Eriol reçu un 13 et Luna reçut un 16. À la fin des deux heures, Estrella partit prendre une douche et n'entendit donc pas qu'on avait ouvert la porte pour laisser entrer quelqu'un. Elle partit s'habiller avec une deuxième tenue identique à la première et se remaquilla. Elle savait qu'elle travaillerait avec Sakura pour développer les réflexes de sa petite protégée. Elle retourna directement à la salle d'entrainement où tout le monde était déjà. Sol se tourna vers tout le monde pour pouvoir parler.

-Nous allons travailler les réflexes défensifs. Luna attaquera Eriol, Estrella attaquera Sakura et j'attaquerai Shaolan. Les filles? Sans magie pour aujourd'hui. On y va.

L'ancienne Exorciste se dirigea vers Sakura. Elle la regarda intensément. Bien que la japonaise souriait, elle semblait trembler de partout comme une feuille et la peur se lisait dans le fond de ses yeux. L'andalouse lui sourit, confiante. Elle s'approcha de sa protégée et lui prit les deux mains.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Il faut juste que tu développes le réflexe de te protéger quand quelqu'un t'attaque.

-As-tu peur? Quand tu penses au combat final, as-tu peur?

-Oui et non. Oui, j'ai peur quand je me mets à y penser. Combattre ceux qu'on a un jour considérés comme nos frères nous fait peur à toutes les trois. De plus, je devrai me battre contre celui que j'aime, alors oui, je suis terrorisée. Mais en même temps, j'ai confiance en nous. Je crois que l'on peut gagner cette guerre qui dure depuis déjà trop longtemps. J'ai confiance en toi et tes capacités ainsi qu'en Shaolan, Eriol, Tomoyo, Luna et Sol. Mais le plus important, je crois, c'est que j'ai confiance en moi. Et j'ai confiance en l'amour que je partage avec Allen. Je voudrais réellement qu'on puisse leur ouvrir les yeux avant que l'impardonnable se produise.

-D'ac-accord.

-Tu veux que je te dise? J'avais tellement peur quand je vous ai rencontré. Il me manquait beaucoup et je ne me sentais pas forte ni puissante. Je me sentais faible et impuissante. J'en ai pleuré devant Shao. J'avais peur de ne pas être assez forte pour te protéger, pour le protéger ainsi que toute la ville. Puis mes sœurs sont arrivées et ont balayé tous mes doutes. J'essaie de me montrer à la hauteur, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. Alors, on se bat? Je vais y aller doucement.

-Ok.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et la blonde passa à l'attaque. La japonaise avait de la difficulté à suivre le rythme imposé par son adversaire et se retrouva quelques fois à terre, comme tous les autres, remarqua-t-elle. À 16h00, l'entrainement se termina. Comme entre chaque cours, ils avaient une heure de libre avant le souper. Tout à coup, Estrella se retrouva aveugle, elle ne voyait plus rien à cause de deux mains qui cachaient ses yeux. Elle respira pour sentir l'odeur de son « kidnappeur », mais ne la reconnut pas. Puis on s'approcha de son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

-Je cherche une jeune femme. Connaissez-vous une archère angélique, par hasard?


	6. Les retrouvailles

_-Je cherche une jeune femme. Connaissez-vous une archère angélique, par hasard?_

Estrella sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant CES mots de CETTE voix. Elle ne pouvait y croire, c'était tout simplement impossible.

-Ça dépend qui la demande.

-Je suis un clown couronné, dit-on de moi. Je ne me vois pas comme un clown. Si cela ne vous convainc toujours pas, laissez-moi vous dire ceci. « Nous ne sommes pas des sauveurs, nous sommes des destructeurs. Mais je veux être un destructeur qui sauve des vies. »

La jeune femme ne put réprimer un sanglot et couvrit sa bouche de ses mains. Il venait de prononcer leur phrase, celle qui les avait liés autrefois. Une phrase que peu de gens avaient entendue. Et, de nos jours, il ne restait plus que deux de ses personnes. La première, c'était elle, bien sûr, The Angelic Archer, et la deuxième était…

-Allen? C'est bien toi?

Ses yeux furent libérés et elle se tourna vers ce jeune homme mystère. Elle se retrouva devant un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, malgré le fait qu'il n'est pas encore 20 ans, et aux yeux bleu-gris foncés. Sa peau de couleur pêche rosée était coupée par une cicatrice commençant avec un pentacle (étoile renversée) au-dessus de son œil gauche, traversant l'œil gauche, croisant une autre ligne sous l'œil formant une croix, se brisant au niveau de sa pommette gauche pour terminer sa course sur la joue du jeune homme au niveau de ses lèvres. Il était grand et musclé à la perfection. La belle espagnole posa ses doigts sur son bras gauche et devinait la dureté anormale et la couleur noir ténèbres du dit bras, ainsi que le tatouage sur son épaule formant un soleil autour de la naissance du bras anormal. Les larmes leur vinrent aux yeux. Il approcha sa main de son visage et attrapa une mèche qui s'était échappée de la queue de cheval et la replaça derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Plus loin, Sol regardait la scène avec un sentiment de tristesse mêlé à de la rage. Le jeune homme à la cicatrice regarda SA belle andalouse. Elle sourit en le regardant.

-Tu es revenu…

Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et lui sauta au cou. Il répondit à son étreinte. Ils avaient besoin d'être rassurés par l'autre, d'être assurés de la présence de l'autre. Ils versèrent quelques larmes et rirent de bonheur de pouvoir enfin retrouver la chaleur de leurs étreintes. Ils se sentaient comme chez eux dans les bras de l'autre. Elle ne put pas résister à la tentation.

-C'est malin, nous sommes trempés! En tout cas, bon retour chez toi, avec moi.

Pour toute réponse, il l'étreignit encore plus fort.

-Je suis tellement heureux que tu ne m'es pas oublié. C'est fait, je suis de retour et pour de bon.

Elle se sépara de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, sans toutefois enlever ses bras du cou de son aimé.

-Tu me le promets? Même si Sol essai de nous séparer, ou n'importe qui d'autre?

-Rien ne me séparera plus jamais de toi. Je le jure sur mon Innocence.

Et elle sourit à ses paroles. Il l'aimait tellement! Et elle était craquante en ce moment! Il ne put s'en empêcher et l'embrassa. Un baiser passionné, fougueux, langoureux et doux exprimant à quel point ils s'étaient mutuellement manqués. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant 30 bonnes secondes puis Shaolan toussa. La jeune femme se sépara et se mordit la lèvre.

-Es, tu ne nous présentes pas ton invité?

-Les amis, je vous présente Allen Walker. Exorciste, anglais, excellent cuisinier, estomac sur patte, gentlemen dans toute sa splendeur et amour de ma vie.

-Oh ce n'est que ça! Salut mec, moi, c'est Shaolan Li, le protégé de Sol et meilleur ami de ta petite amie.

-Salut! Moi, je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto, la protégée d'Estrella, maîtresse des cartes de Clow et petite amie de Shaolan.

-Bonjour, je me nomme Eriol Hiiragizawa. Je suis anglais aussi, protégé de Luna et réincarnation de Clow Reed.

-Moi, c'est Tomoyo Daidōji. Je suis la petite amie d'Eriol, la meilleure amie de Sakura et la styliste désignée de la bande.

-Je suis enchanté de vous connaître. Je suis certain que nous allons bien nous entendre. Salut ma belle Luna, ça va? Sol.

-Je vais très bien, merci de t'en soucier, mais, pour être franche, ça va mieux depuis que tu es entré. Hey, ça te dirait d'aider dans nos cours? Allen est un spécialiste du combat.

-N'exagère dont pas, Luna. Je ne suis pas aussi bon que ça puisque je ne l'ai jamais battue, même avec mes pouvoirs.

Il désignait la jeune femme encore dans ses bras. Il était si heureux de pouvoir la tenir contre lui encore une fois. Elle le regarda en souriant. Et dire qu'elle avait cru qu'il était mort.

-Ne sois pas fâché si tu ne peux pas me battre! Tu sais bien que personne ne le peut. Alors, tu acceptes?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir. Vivre seul, dans un appart crasseux que je dois payer ou vivre dans un merveilleux condo avec la femme de ma vie et donner des cours. Le choix est difficile. Bien sûr que j'accepte.

Elle sourit encore plus, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

-Je t'aime, Allen Walker.

-Je t'aime aussi, Estrella Cánovas.

-C'est donc ça ton nom de famille!

-Oui, c'est son nom. Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai passé dans l'ombre à t'observer, ma douce.

-Si tu savais combien de larmes j'ai versées en pensant à toi si loin de moi.

-J'en ai une petite idée. Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait pleurer.

-Chut. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Après tout, c'est moi qui suis partie.

-Peut-être, mais tu ne m'as pas quitté de ton plein gré.

-N'en parlons plus, s'il te plaît. Je veux que nous vivions notre vie aujourd'hui sans penser à hier ni à demain.

-Comme tu voudras, mon ange. En passant…

Il sortit un petit paquet emballé dans un papier étoilé argenté avec un ruban gris métallique.

-…joyeux anniversaire.

-Tu t'en es souvenu? Mais tu n'avais pas besoin d'acheter de cadeau!

-QUOI?

Estrella tourna la tête vers le reste de la bande. L'exclamation venait de Sakura, mais tous les visages exprimaient de la surprise. Sol et Luna se regardèrent. Comment avaient-elles pu oublier l'anniversaire de leur petite sœur? L'andalouse se retourna complètement en riant doucement. Allen la prit par les hanches pour pouvoir la garder contre lui. La jeune femme qui riait sourit à ses camarades.

-Quoi? Nous sommes le 20 novembre, non? C'est ma date de fête. Comme le 14 février est la date de fête d'Allen.

-Tu t'en souviens?

-Comment aurais-je pu oublier? Elle est assez facile à se rappeler. Regardez, il est 16h30. Je vais commander une pizza et je vous laisserai jusqu'à 19h00 pour trouver un cadeau si vous y tenez.

Tous partirent se changer et prendre leur portefeuille ou leur sacoche. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, les amants retrouvés furent seuls. La jeune femme se tourna vers le blandinet.

-Ça ne te dérange pas si je l'ouvre en même temps que les autres?

-Non, pas du tout. Rien ne presse.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué. Tu n'as pas idée du temps que j'ai passé à m'imaginer dans tes bras en pleurant.

-Tu m'as manquée aussi, à un point tel que j'ai cru que j'allais en mourir. Je peux te poser une question plus personnelle? C'est gênant à demander.

-Je t'écoute.

-As-tu…je veux dire… tu me croyais mort, alors… peut-être que tu as… enfin…essayé avec quelqu'un d'autre?

La belle éclata de rire. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça! Elle se préparait à entendre quelque chose comme : « Je me suis marier » ou « J'ai eu des enfants avec une autre » voir même « J'ai refait ma vie après toi ». Il se demandait si elle avait perdu sa virginité. Les yeux ronds de surprise, le jeune homme regarda sa belle, plus très sûr de lui.

-Ma question était si idiote?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Disons que je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises que tu avais refait ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai juste été surprise. Mon cœur, il n'y a jamais eu que toi, il n'y a que toi et, avec un peu de chance, il n'y aura que toi. Donc, non, je n'ai couché avec personne à ce jour.

-D'accord. Ça me rassure un peu si tu veux savoir. Il faut que tu saches deux petites choses. Je n'en veux plus aux hommes, j'ai compris que ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas les effraie. Et j'ai décidé que je ne me battrai pas. Pas contre toi, ni contre tes sœurs ni contre mes frères.

-Ce sont d'excellentes nouvelles, mon amour! Si seulement Flame tombait amoureux de Sol et Pain de Luna, ils changeraient comme tu l'as fait et nous n'aurions plus besoin de nous battre.

-Je crois que tu rêves un peu trop là.

-Rien n'est impossible. Regarde-nous.

-D'accord, tu as raison. J'avais si peur que tu m'oublies que je me suis fait une promesse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Pas aujourd'hui. Si nous allions la commander cette pizza?

-Tu veux plutôt dire « ces ».

-Comment ça?

-Et bien, on est plusieurs. Toi, moi, Luna, Sol, Shao, Saki, Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero, Véga, Cal, Andro et, je suppose, Meg. On est 13, mon amour. D'ailleurs, où est Mégaira?

-Elle n'est surement pas bien loin. Elle t'a toujours beaucoup appréciée.

-Comme Véga t'a toujours aimé. Parlant d'elle. Véga? Viens voir qui est là.

La tigresse, qui était couchée sur le tapis du salon avec Aludra qui écoutait un match de football américain, monta les escaliers sans conviction. Elle passa la tête dans le cadre de porte et vit des cheveux blancs appartenant à une personne qui avait les mains sur sa maîtresse. L'animal ne connaissait qu'une seule personne ayant ce privilège. Elle cria son nom et lui sauta dessus en lui léchant le visage. À 18h00, tout le monde était rentré et s'installait devant une bonne pointe de pizza. Sakura se retourna vers Estrella.

-Et si tu ouvrais tes cadeaux que nous nous sommes précipités à trouver?

-D'accord. Par lequel je commence?

-Par le mien. Le paquet avec le papier rouge et la boucle argent.

La blondinette se tourna vers Sol, qui venait de terminer sa phrase. La fêtée se tourna vers la table basse du salon et chercha le paquet décrit par sa sœur aînée. Elle finit par le trouver et se rassit sur le divan, lovée dans les bras d'Allen, avec le cadeau sur les genoux. Elle le déballa et trouva une mallette en cuir véritable. Elle ouvrit la petite valise et vit un ensemble d'accessoires pour les cheveux en or jaune, en or blanc et en argent tous sertis de véritables pierres précieuses formant différentes formes de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. L'andalouse se leva et remercia l'américaine en l'embrassant et en l'étreignant. Shaolan ne put dissimuler le sourire qui se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

-Si c'est comme ça que tu dis merci, ouvre tout de suite mon cadeau!

-D'accord Shao. Le tien c'est le vert avec des symboles du Yin et du Yan dessus, non?

-Mais comment as-tu su!

Il rit devant l'évidence de ce que la jeune femme venait de dire. Il était de plus en plus sûr qu'elle aimerait le cadeau qu'il lui offrait. La jeune femme ouvrit le paquet et vit un cartable noir. Elle l'ouvrit le dit cartable et y trouva… rien. Il était vide. Elle leva un regard incrédule à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier lui sourit.

-C'est pour ranger tes partitions.

-Oui, en effet. C'est tellement… toi.

-Tu trouve? Sérieusement, ton vrai cadeau t'attend sur ton piano.

La fêtée regarda le blandinet avec un regard suppliant. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel avant de passer son bras autour de ses hanches.

-Vas-y, mais reviens-moi vite.

-T'es un amour!

-Non, je suis ton amour.

Cette remarque fit chaud au cœur de tout le monde, mais plus particulièrement à l'ancienne exorciste qui couva amoureusement son ancien collègue des yeux avant de lui donner un baiser langoureux. Elle se leva, tout sourire, et partit en courant vers son studio où elle trouva des partitions roulées enrubannées. Elle regarda le titre de la première partition. Yiruma, le célèbre pianiste japonais? Les partitions des plus grands morceaux de piano de tous les temps se trouvaient devant elle. Les larmes aux yeux, elle retourna dans le salon avec le rouleau de feuilles. Elle ouvrit le cadeau de Luna qui lui avait offert une superbe robe bustier rouge sang moulante jusqu'aux genoux puis finissait en « queue de poisson ». Estrella se tourna vers l'australienne.

-Écoute, je sais qu'il y aura un spectacle de talent amateur à l'école et je me suis dit, vu que tu adores participé à ce genre de truc, que tu te devais de porter quelque chose digne de ce nom.

-Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément!

La soirée continua. Eriol offrit à la fêtée un manuscrit sur toutes les sortes possibles et inimaginables de magie. Tomoyo lui offrit une partie de sa garde-robe plus « spéciale ». Il ne restait plus qu'un paquet sur la table. La jeune femme se tourna vers Allen avec un sourire curieux. Elle prit délicatement le paquet argenté de sur la table et le déballa. Elle trouva une boîte noire en velours qu'elle ouvrit impatiente, mais se figea en voyant le contenu avec la bouche ouverte. Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Elle prit doucement, d'une main tremblante, la délicate chaîne en or blanc avec, en pendentif, le symbole des Exorcistes au centre duquel se trouvait SON symbole : deux petites ailes encadrant le nom d'Angelic Archer traversé per une flèche. L'espagnole se tourna vers le blandinet et parla d'une voix tremblante.

-C'est magnifique!

-Si tu avais vu la tête que l'orfèvre m'a fait lorsque je lui ai montré ce que je voulais! Donne, je vais te l'attacher.

La jeune femme prit ses cheveux et les releva. Le jeune anglais passa ses mains autour de son cou pour lui attacher, en profita pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Il va avec la deuxième partie de ton cadeau que je t'offrirai ce soir…


End file.
